


144. Ryan's surprise

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [144]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	144. Ryan's surprise

_**Sam Worthington and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): Ryan's surprise  
 **players only. backdated to early December, a couple of days after[Sam and Ryan discuss Sam's dad's reaction to their news](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/33378.html)**

Sam's nearly done with shooting for _Man on a Ledge_. And as much as Ryan has been enjoying the cold weather in New York, he's starting to look forward to going back home to L.A., and from there on to Australia. Christmas with both their families together promises to be a hell of an experience, but Ryan's kind of excited about that as well: he sees it as one more step towards Sam and him officially blending their lives.

Hair still damp from the shower, Sam comes back into the kitchen in butter soft blue jeans and an old black sweater. He's barefooted but only because the floors are heated. "Mm. Grilled cheese," he says, kissing the nape of Ryan's neck before sliding into his chair, just as fucking happy as he would be with a steak.

Ryan brightens and sets the salad bowl on the table. He'd been worried Sam would think dinner was too plain. "French fries, too," he says, pushing a bottle of ketchup closer. "And then, um. Are you wiped out for the day?"

Squirting a huge amount of ketchup onto the side of his plate, Sam raises an eyebrow at Ryan. "Depends. What did you have in mind?"

"Well. I don't know if you noticed," Ryan says, and drops his gaze to his new ring, like he does only a hundred times a day now. He takes a breath. "But I actually never got to give you your anniversary present the other night."

Sam quickly swallows a bite of grilled cheese. "Shit. I'm sorry. I guess we kind of got tied up with other things."

Ryan huffs a laugh. "It wasn't a criticism. Or a complaint," he says softly. He pushes his fries around on his plate with the crust of one of his sandwiches. "Just, um. You know. Maybe if you're not too tired. And I understand if you are," he quickly adds, because fuck he is so nervous about this.

Sam grins. "I'm not too tired," he assures Ryan, gesturing for him to hand it over.

Eyeing his lover, Ryan hesitates for a moment longer. Then he gets up and slips into the living room, returning in a few seconds with a rectangular package wrapped in shiny blue paper. "Um." He kisses Sam's cheek, then lays the gift on the table. "Happy anniversary."

Sam finishes his sandwich and gulps down his milk then wipes his greasy fingers on a napkin before picking up his present. "Nice paper," he says, grinning at Ryan.

Ryan rolls his eyes. "Just open it," he mumbles, grinning sheepishly.

Giving Ryan a bit of a look, Sam does as he's told, blinking hard when he sees what's inside the box. Jesus Christ. "It's a speculum," he says, glancing at Ryan, taking in the roughly four inch-long triple prongs and the squeeze grip handles. The whole thing as fucking shiny as the paper it was wrapped in.

"Yeah," Ryan whispers, nervously watching his lover. "It... You don't... You don't have to like it," he cuts in, his anxiety getting the best of him. "I mean, you don't have to use it. I just thought, after that thing you said in Tenerife, you know about... you know. You don't have to." Yeah, he's totally babbling.

"I love it," Sam says, his grin slowly widening. "It's the perfect present." Fuck. He sets the box back on the table, to the side of his plate. "After dinner, I want you to go and clean yourself out," he says. "And grab one of those really big bath towels, put it in the middle of the bed."

"Okay." Ryan's frozen in his seat, though. He takes another bite of his sandwich, and then one more bite of his salad, chewing and swallowing in mechanical silence. Then, "I'm done," he says, abruptly pushing to his feet and dumping his plate into the sink. _Fuck_ he is scared, and he goes to follow Sam's instructions before he totally loses his nerve.

Blinking again at the abruptness of Ryan's departure, Sam takes his time to finish his fries and salad and have another glass of milk, his eyes on his new present the whole time.

It's been weeks since Ryan ordered the damn speculum, and a week before _that_ that he spent dithering over whether or not to order it at all. Losing his balls now would be really pathetic. And so he tells himself as he carefully cleans up and prepares. He turns on one of the bedside lamps and stretches out on a towel, closing his eyes and trying to relax.

Dinner dishes quickly rinsed and set in the dishwasher, Sam makes his way to the bedroom with his present. "You okay?" he asks, leaning in to kiss Ryan softly on the mouth.

"Mm-hmm." Ryan's pretty much terrified. But he wants to do this. Partly because he thinks Sam will really like it. And partly because he knows that once Sam gets him going, he himself will probably go fucking crazy for it. It usually happens that way. "You?"

"I'm fucking brilliant," Sam grins, taking a moment to touch Ryan's cheek before he draws back and takes off his clothes. Naked, he sets the box on the bed and grabs a bottle of lube from their bedside drawer, settling between Ryan's legs and leaning up to kiss him again, tongue delving into his mouth.

Now that's good. Ryan moans softly and wraps his arms around his lover, rubbing against Sam's naked body. Naked Sam can distract him from pretty much _anything_.

Licking into Ryan's mouth again and again, Sam pops open the lube and slicks the fingers of his other hand, balancing the base of the bottle against his knee. He reaches between his lover's thighs and runs his fingers over and around his hole, teasing it open.

Immediately Ryan spreads his thighs, making space. Begging for more with his body. God, he's a slut for Sam, for anything his Sir will give him. Even when it scares him.

Pushing two fingers inside, Sam goes straight for that bundle of nerves, stroking, rubbing, pressing in exactly the right place. "You're so hot," he whispers. "So tight."

Ryan whimpers and bucks on Sam's fingers, fucking himself in an attempt to get more, more of that wickedly perfect touch. He pulls gently on Sam's hair, covering his lover's throat in kisses.

Adding a third finger, Sam twists them deeper, fucking them in and out. Biting at Ryan's ear and along his collar.

"Please," Ryan moans. He twists to rub his cock against Sam's thigh, letting it fuel him on. Tipping his head back, he bares his throat and focuses on opening for his lover.

"Please what, boy?" Sam says, smiling, teasing his teeth over Ryan's throat, his fingers shoved into his lover's hot hole again and again.

"Ohgod please, Sir," Ryan breathes, his hips working. "Please give me more." It hurts already but he craves it, needs that brutal edge.

Sam pulls his fingers free and sits back on his heels. "Spread your legs, boy," he tells Ryan, picking up the speculum and the lube. "This is your more."

Taking a deep breath, Ryan nods. He brings his knees up and plants his feet wide apart, baring himself. Curling his fingers into the towel and clutching tightly.

Sam slicks the speculum with a ton of lube, his grip on the handle tight, keeping the prongs together. "Trust me," he says, fitting the still-cool tip to Ryan's hole. "You're gonna love this."

The certainty in Sam's voice makes Ryan's lips curve in a crooked smile, even in a moment like this. God, he loves this man. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, consciously relaxing his hole.

Slowly and gently Sam pushes the speculum into Ryan, watching his body open up and stretch around the unyielding metal. His cock already hard and aching, he takes a deep breath and exhales softly, giving himself a couple of quick strokes with his free hand to take off the edge.

"Cold," Ryan whispers, wincing just a little. Cold and alien.

"It'll get warmer," Sam says, kissing the inside of Ryan's knee and working the speculum still deeper. Christ. "It looks incredible from here," he tells him.

"That's because you're a pervert," Ryan whispers. Like that's not the pot calling the kettle black. Then he grins slightly. "How's the tattoo look?"

"Fantastic." Sam grins. "Want to see?" he asks, already reaching for his phone.

Biting his bottom lip, Ryan shakes his head. "Not yet. Soon." It's too early. He doesn't want to lose his nerve before they hit the point of no return.

"Okay." Sam sets the phone beside him and works the speculum deeper, until it's all the way in. "How's that feel?" he asks.

"Weird," Ryan confesses. If not for the velvety reassurance of Sam's voice, he could probably lose his erection entirely. But as it is he lifts his head and grins down at his lover. "More?"

Sam nods, "I'm going to let it expand now," he says, slowly easing up on his grip, his breath catching as he watches Ryan's hole open, forced that way by the metal.

"Oh my god." Ryan sucks in a deep breath. "Oh my god." He curls his fingers into the towel and tries to hold himself still. _Fuck_.

"Like that, do you?" Sam grins, steadily easing it open some more and groaning softly at the way Ryan's hole gapes and flutters around the prongs. Christ. His own cock jerking hard, smearing precome across his thigh.

As with many of the new things they try, Ryan's not sure yet whether he likes it or not. But he tries to be open-minded about these things. "Touch me?" he gasps.

"Where? Here?" Sam murmurs, eyes sparkling as he licks a long line from the inside of Ryan's knee to the very top of his thigh, breath ghosting over his balls.

Ryan whimpers, wriggling at the ticklish touch. "Not," he whispers, "not what I had in mind." He lifts his head off the pillows and begs Sam with his eyes. "Touch my dick, please, Sir."

"Your dick? Hm. I suppose I could do that," Sam teases, shifting so he can keep one hand on the grip and wrap the other around Ryan's cock, fingers stroking over the soft silky skin.

Oh god, now _that_ is more like it. Ryan bites his bottom lip and shifts slightly into Sam's touch. Of course, the second he does, it wedges the speculum into him just a bit more tightly, and he gives another whimper. But that doesn't stop him from trying it again.

Stroking Ryan slowly, Sam opens the speculum the rest of the way. "I can see so deep inside you like this," he says, sliding one finger inside and touching Ryan between the prongs.

Ryan's breath catches, a shiver rocking through him. He feels his skin heating in a full-body blush, shame and arousal intertwining.

"You feel so soft," Sam says, pushing his fingers deeper, his other hand stroking, never stopping, "and you're so fucking open, and I could put anything inside you..."

"Oh god." Ryan chokes out the words, his back arching against the bed. "Sir, please," he whispers, his fingers clenching into fists, his cock leaking precome over Sam's hand. "Please, I'm getting close."

"Go ahead, boy. Whenever you want," Sam says, because this is all about making Ryan comfortable with this. Making him want it enough to do it again. "Paint my hand with it."

Lust shocks through Ryan, overwhelming him in a second. His muscles clutch at the speculum as his climax bursts through him, and he shivers at how unyielding the metal is. "Oh god, oh god," he whispers, his toes curling against the bedsheets.

"Fucking beautiful," Sam breathes, watching Ryan's hole clench again and again against the prongs, his cock throbbing so violently he almost comes as well, his fingers slick with his lover's seed.

Ryan shudders, still flushed hot but feeling the usual post-orgasmic chill start to creep in. He reaches for his lover.

"Hold on. Let me get this out first," Sam says, slowly and gently retracting the prongs and easing the speculum from Ryan's body. He sets it aside on the towel and pulls that out from under Ryan, wrapping it up and moving it to the floor before making himself comfortable between his lover's thighs, one kiss after another pressed to Ryan's lips.

With a moan Ryan wraps himself around his lover. The press of Sam's erection is insistent against his thigh, and in a moment he rolls Sam to his back and straddles him, poised to lower himself down. "Sir," he whispers, shivering again. "Please?"

Sam nods, stomach flipping hard with arousal. "Go ahead, boy."

Ryan's so open right now that he barely feels the stretch as he takes Sam in, but that all changes once he starts moving. He splays his hand against Sam's heart, shutting his eyes and focusing on the slick drag of his lover's cock deep inside him.

"Oh, god," Sam groans, low in his chest, his cock throbbing at the still-tight heat of Ryan's hole wrapped around him. He slides his hands up Ryan's thighs to his hips, moving with him, his eyes on his lover's face. So fucking in love with him.

"Fuck, Sir," Ryan breathes, rising to the head and then dropping back down, his hips setting a slow lazy pace. "You're so good. You feel so fucking good inside me."

"Good enough you think you can come again?" Sam says, sliding his hands upwards, to Ryan's nipple rings, tugging gently as his lover rides him. Wondering if he can last that long.

"Ohfuck." Ryan curls in on himself, lightning sparking through him. "Yes, Sir," he gasps, starting to move faster. "If you touch me."

"Cock again?" Sam teases, tugging a little harder on those rings as he rocks up to meet Ryan's next drop.

In response Ryan can only whimper, pushing into Sam's touch. "Please," he whispers. "Please, harder." Subtle isn't going to get him there, not after all that business with the speculum. "Oh, god, Sir, need you."

Spreading one hand across Ryan's chest, Sam hooks fingers through both rings and pulls as hard as he dares, his other hand dropping to tug on Ryan's P.A., pulling and twisting it roughly, his cock jerking sharply at the pain flashing across Ryan's features. That's it. Right fucking there.

Ryan shouts, precome welling up in the slit of his cock in an instant. "Fuck fuck _fuck_ ," he moans, dropping his hands to brace against the bed. He rides Sam in a fury now, every drag across his prostate warring with the pain to light him more on fire. "Oh fuck, Sir, please! Please let your boy come!"

"Go ahead," Sam nods, holding back through sheer willpower. "Pull me over with you," he orders, twisting still harder, pushing just that little bit more.

With a howl Ryan tips his head back and comes, spraying wildly over Sam's chest.

Fuck, yeah. Sam follows him over with a shout, slamming up into his hole, cock pulsing hotly again and again. Marking his boy.

Sobbing out a breath, Ryan collapses onto his lover. "Please," he moans, shocks of pain still rioting through him from his piercings. "Oh god, please."

Sam eases up, drawing his fingers carefully from each and every ring. "Better?" he whispers, licking and biting gently at Ryan's mouth.

Ryan can only whimper and rub his cheek against Sam's shoulder. _God_. Sam's still inside him, and there's a hot wet mess between them. But Ryan's got nothing left right now.

Sam tugs the covers over them and kisses Ryan softly, on the side of the neck. "Love you," he whispers. Everything else can wait til later.  



End file.
